In a Nutshell
by redoleander
Summary: LOTR drabbles and ficlets. NEW: Pippin and Frodo say goodbye.
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: Based on Shirebound's plot bunny: What happened after Pippin risked his life to light the beacons?_

As the flames licked at the tinder of the beacon shining high above the city, Pippin imagined what Merry would think when Rohan rode out to answer Gondor's cry for help, alerted by a blaze of fire. How proud Merry would be when he heard that his own cousin, his Pippin, had lit the first signal. Now Rohan would come, perhaps Merry with them, and Pippin felt a small flare of hope in his chest as he began the sickening climb down to Gandalf, to Gondor and to war.


	2. 2

Faramir sighed and dropped backwards onto his bed. It had not been a good day. Of course, if his mother hadn't heard of how he'd been in trouble with the Gamgees earlier, it would've been considerably better. He supposed he deserved this, being sent to his room and awaiting punishment, but he hadn't meant to shove Goldilocks quite so hard, and if he'd known that the tree root would've tripped her into the creek he wouldn't have done it at all.

He sighed again, and closed his eyes.

The door hinge's whine startled Faramir, and he supposed he must've fallen asleep. In his just-woken incoherence, he could not remember how he'd wound up in his room, but the afternoon's events returned when he sat up locked eyes with his uncle, leaning against the door frame.

"Hullo, Faramir," said Merry, stepping inside.

"Hullo," Faramir answered, hoping that his uncle Merry hadn't yet heard of what he'd done to merit his imprisonment.

"I passed Sam Gamgee on the way here,"

Faramir's shoulders slumped. "You know what happened, then," he said, and Uncle Merry nodded. "It was an accident." Faramir added, hoping his uncle wouldn't be too cross with him.

"I thought it might be."

Taking his uncle's statement as an invitation to explain, Faramir continued. "I know I shouldn't have pushed her away, but she wouldn't leave Pippin and me alone. I didn't shove her into the creek, Uncle Merry, the tree root tripped her."

"Did it really?" Merry said.

Faramir nodded. "Lasses make everything worse."

"I don't know about that," said Uncle Merry, "Your mum's a lass."

"She doesn't count." Faramir sulked. "All of the other lasses are bad, Uncle Merry, just bad."

"Did your father ever tell you of the White Lady Eowyn?" asked Merry, taking a seat next to Faramir on the bed.

"No," Faramir shook his head.

"She's a warrioress, Faramir, a legend to her people."

"Truly?" asked Faramir, and brightened a little.

His uncle nodded. "She's slain many." Merry noted the amazed look on Faramir's small face and continued, "Orcs, trolls," he paused, for dramatic effect, "dragons..."

"Dragons?" Faramir gasped. "How many?"

"Twenty, at least." Merry knew he was exaggerating, but Faramir's expression was priceless and he couldn't help but continue.

"Twenty," Faramir mused, enthralled by the thought of a lass like Goldilocks slaying dragons. His captivation was broken when his door whined a second time, and his father stepped in.

Merry put his hand on Faramir's shoulder briefly, then stood to rise. While his back was facing Faramir he grinned at Pippin (the elder Pippin, that is), and Pippin gave him a sharp elbow on his way out.

Faramir swallowed hard, realizing that he was in terrible trouble by the austere look on his father's face. He quickly glanced for any sign of a belt, and seeing that there was none, felt somewhat relieved and looked back to his father.

"Faramir Took," Pippin said and Faramir decided that he much preferred staring at the floor. "Faramir," Pippin repeated, "your mother and I are very dissapointed in you."

Faramir nodded without speaking or breaking his gaze with the wood under his father's feet.

"You know better than to push, Faramir, let alone into a creek." Pippin continued, "And I know that you know better than to do it again."

"Yes, sir," Faramir said weakly, tensing in anticipation of his punishment.

"Right, then." Pippin did his best to hide the twinkle in his eye as he nodded to his son and turned to leave.

"Da?" Faramir said, wondering if he would be let off this easily. "May I...I mean, um, am I...am I still in trouble?"

"No, my lad, Master Gamgee seems to think it an accident, after all."

Faramir heaved a sigh in relief.

"But I have invited Goldilocks for luncheon tomorrow, and she'll be spending the afternoon with us. I expect you to apologize and make your best effort to be a good lad and play nicely." Pippin nearly lost his composure at the drop of Faramir's jaw. "Her best play-dress was ruined, after all. You'll need to make that up to her."

Faramir hung his head in misery. "The Lady Eowyn wouldn't have gotten upset over a silly dress."

"What's that, Faramir?" Pippin said, and raised a sharp eyebrow to remind Faramir that he wasn't quite free of his transgression.

Faramir shook his head dismissively and flopped back on the bed. After he was sure his father was well out the door, he rolled over in bed. "Lasses," he grumbled.


	3. 3

"Merry," Pippin looked up, astonished that he could speak to Merry without yelling, "it's quiet."

"Of course it is, silly Took." Estella said, startling Pippin. She'd been beside his wife as soon as she'd arrived to the Smials. "Come and meet your son."

Slowly, Pippin entered, followed by Merry, gently leading him on with a hand on his shoulder. Diamond sat upright on the bed, her nightclothes soaked with sweat and smiling. She held a small bundle in her arms, stroking her hand over the brow of the newborn child. Carefully, she unswaddled the bundle enough to reveal the lad's face. Pippin gasped, as did Merry upon catching sight of the baby.

Tears welled in Pippin's eyes.

Raven black hair and blue eyes that would surely get bluer as the child grew a few weeks older. Creamy white skin and thick eyelashes. When Pippin looked to Merry, Merry could only smile and nod.

"Well," said Merry, "There won't be any calling him Frodo, since the Gamgees have taken care of that."

With tremored fingers, Pippin took the bundle in his arms. "How about Faramir," he said, looking down in awe.

Diamond spoke. "Faramir will do just fine."


	4. 4

The scent apple spices and cinnamon swelled around me as I hugged my cousin closer, knowing he did not want to let go, did not want me to leave. Then, as I tickled his ear with a whispered, "I love you," he understood, and, releasing his grip, let me go. I looked for the last time into his deep, sparkling eyes, now brimming with tears, and turned my head toward the white sails and horizon before me.

When I stepped on to the grey ship, I felt Pippin sense my relief and know that we were not forever parted.


End file.
